Rhyor Stroum
Description He has brown hair and eyes; his skin is light but tanned from much exposure to the sun. He is of average height and has a weaker physique than might be expected of someone who has spent most of their life working out at sea. He likes to wear simple but well made clothes of light colors when available or in other words, when he can afford them. He favors Tricorn hats and is usually wearing one and he usually carries various small or slender swords, particularly rapiers. Personality: Rhyor has a rather easygoing and high spirited attitude and it might seem like he don’t take any situation as seriously as he ought to. For those sharp enough can notice that his behavior is at least in part an act and purposefully exaggerated. In most situations he usually has a knowing smile on his face that has been known to irritate people, and Rhyor do indeed know a lot reading more from situations than most would expect. Most will admit, some grudgingly, that he is smart, but Rhyor tries to keep anyone from realizing just how smart. Being to open about his deductions and observations has been known to make more than a few people in the less civilized areas of various port towns angry with him and he has learned to keep most of what he know to himself even to the point of not volunteering information when he really should have. He is a skilled at navigation and usually sign up for work as a navigator when joining a ship crew. He has traveled far for his young age and knows much about various waters and has an uncanny ability to read currents seeing the best path through rough waters. When on the open sea he prefers work like drawing charts, something he is good at, or other light work. He does not like hard manual work and is proficient at finding ways to avoid it, preferring to draw charts, other paperwork or standing at the helm. When asked about his background his usual story is that he is from a poor fisher family at one of the Tirac port towns. However his education and a refined mannerism hint that this is not true. He also seems to carry a grudge toward Tirac nobility, a few houses in particular. He dreams of owning his own ship and travel to unknown lands far away. He is often seen at the bow staring out into the horizon. History Rhyor was born into a Tirac noble house. The house owned large parts of a port city and had one of the larger merchant fleets gaining very high revenue. Rhyor spent a lot of time on ships even when very young and took his first longer journey when he was seven years old and he became transfixed by the sea. Unfortunately the house fell when Rhyor was ten, it was a time of war and the house was accused of aiding the enemy side in turn for power after the war. The leaders of the house was executed for treason, many of the lesser members imprisoned and all assets confiscated. Fortunately Rhyor was at sea at the time having begged himself to be allowed to go along on a few days long trade trip with one of the families loyal captains. Rhyor came to blame the Tirac nobility, a few houses in particular, for wrongly accusing his family in order to take over the families assets and thus gaining more political and economical power. Fortunately the captain took him in and he was given a new last name. For the next few years he was traveling the sea, the captain found new work in long distance trading. During this time he kept himself in reclusion having problems dealing with his new life. He emerged himself in studying and learning navigation, he barely saw daylight except for going ashore in far away strange lands and he learned customs and languages with ease. When he was sixteen the captain he had been staying with lost his life on the sea after attracting a strange disease from a far away country. When he arrived back in Tirac he packed his things and left the ship, it was handed over to one of the captains relatives and sold. He now had practical experience navigating and managed to get jobs on various ships, the next years where hard and dangerous but also exciting and educational. He improved his navigation and other useful skills like swordsmanship in response to the frequent trouble he managed to find himself in. Advantages *'Charm (Uncommon) I:' Charming characters are persuasive and amiable. They gain a bonus when using their good looks or wit to gain influence or favor. They make good orators, but do not gain a bonus when trying to intimidate or lead people. *'Intelligence (Common) III:' An intelligent character is smart, knows how to plan well, and has broad knowledge of a variety of subjects, but doesn't really specialize in any of them unless a separate advantage is taken. They are also much better at understanding and remembering new information, being quick studies. *'Navigation (Uncommon) III' *'Swordsmanship (Uncommon) II:' Rhyor is skilled at using a sword, particularly rapiers. He relies on finesse and techniques to compensate for his lack in strength. *'Well traveled (Uncommon) I:' Rhyor has been many places in the world, usually in or close to a port. He has picked up much knowledge of various lands, customs and learned at least in part many languages. Story elements *House Gentmor *Port Skelart *Navigation *Solar gem *Roadblock Reef